There is a lid opening and closing apparatus in which a pressing force of a spring provided to a lid is inverted so that the lid is pressed and held at an open position and a closed position by the spring, respectively. (Patent Document 1) In the lid opening and closing apparatus, the spring is provided on a lid side and a box side in such a manner that a distance between both of spring ends of the spring (torsion coil spring) in an intermediate position between the open position and the closed position becomes narrow, and a distance between the open position and the closed position becomes wider than that at the intermediate position. In the intermediate position, both of the spring ends and the rotation center of the lid are positioned in the same straight line, so that the pressing force of the spring does not function in both directions where the lid is closed and opened. (i.e., a dead point)    Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Utility Model Application